With all my Heart
by Mahjonggmania
Summary: The highly, I hope anticipated sequel to Coma need I say more ?
1. Chapter 1

Here it is Coma's sequel With all my heart, as before this is a fan fic by me

**Here it is Coma's sequel With all my heart, as before this is a fan fic by me.**

**The characters and every thing else belong to Sentona Mizushiro but the plot belongs to me Mahjonggmania.**

"And that's the last of it" said Sou Mizuhashi as he hung his last pair of pants in his wardrobe

"I swear Sou you have more clothes than anyone I know" said Mashiro Ichijo who was putting the last of Sou's suitcases on to the ledge above at the opposite end of the wardrobe

"You know very few people then Mashiro" Sou replied shutting the wardrobe door

"Your hilarious" responded Mshiro, "but have you thought about putting some colour into what you wear? Not everything has to match your eyes you know" as he eyed all the black tops before him

"This coming form someone who only wears white" Sou said chuckling  
"I do not!"

"Oh right I forgot about the school uniform"

Mashiro shut the other door of the wardrobe and leaned against it, closed his eyes and smiled glad that he was still able to get Sou to laugh. Mashiro realised that he was feeling worn out after he had spent the morning packing clothing and a few other necessary things into suitcases with Sou and Kureha then brining all the suit cases into the guys dorm as well as spending all late afternoon and some of the early evening unpacking everything and putting it away in Sou's room in the dorm

"Tried?" asked Sou, Mashiro opened his eyes and saw that Sou had moved and positioned himself right in front of him with his hand next to his head and his dark eyes staring into Mashiro's lighter ones.

"A little" he admitted

"Well you should go get some sleep we have school tomorrow"

"Oh yeah school" Mashiro said unable to keep the groan out of his voice, school was becoming a real chore not because he was struggling with any of his classes but because he had to be cautious at all times, not only in hiding the fact that he and Sou were a couple but also trying to figure out who had pushed Sou off the roof of their dorm and make sure that Sou was never alone with a guy since the end result could be more than a week long coma.

"I wish you would be more careful Sou we still have no idea you pushed you and if they've given up or why they hurt you in the first place"

Sou's eyes showed concern and Mashiro thought he saw regret but Sou blinked and he eyes were showing sadness that forced Mashiro to look away

"And I wish you would trust me. I can take care of my self as you well know" Said Sou as he wrapped his arms around Mashiro

"I know you can and I do trust you more than I trust myself right now it's just…" said Mashiro as he laid his head on Sou's shoulder

"It's just?" implied Sou as his arms become tighter around Mashiro

"I don't want to lose this feeling of safe and secure that I have right now with your arms around me"

"Mashiro"

"I don't want to lose these moments when there is no voice niggling me at the back of my mind telling me that something is wrong .I can't lose these times when everything is perfect"

"You won't I promise"

"How can you promise something like that Sou?" said Mashiro as he lifted his head to meet Sou's eyes

"Because if I hurt you I hurt myself too knowing that I've been the one to cause you pain"

"How do you figure that?"

"Experience" Mashiro could see the hurt in Sou's eyes as many memories that Sou called "experience" came back to him and no sure how else to comfort him he Mashiro put his arms around him and drew him close

"You're not the only one with experience Sou" Mashiro said into the dark haired boy's chest

"I know, sorry"

"It's okay" Mashiro whispered as he pulled away from Sou just enough to look into those dark inciting eyes of his

"I love you, you know that don't you?"

"I know and I love you too"

Those few words were all it took for Mashiro and Sou's lips to be pressed against each other and for their arms to be wrapped around each drawing the two bodies as close as possible.

When the kiss was ended Mashiro fell into Sou's arms and sighed happily for what seemed like a peaceful eternity before they rather sadly broke away

"You should get going it'll be lights out soon and I don't want you wandering around in the dark looking for your room" said Sou

A hmm was Mashiro could mange before he found Sou's lips on his own and even though he knew it was it was a goodbye kiss Mashiro was sure that Sou was saying I love you rather than goodbye so Mashiro respond with I love too.

"Do you what to have lunch together tomorrow in the cafeteria Mashiro?" asked Sou as Mashiro moved towards the door

"Of course I do" responded Mashiro delighted that Sou and he where meeting in some where other than their rooms  
"Then I see you there around one"

"It's date" and as Mashiro stepped into the hallway he was sure Sou was smiling just as he was

**The next day**

"Damn it" said Mashiro Ichijo as he looked at his watch and saw that it was 1:15 and by the time he reached the cafeteria it would be 1:30. He knew that Sou would understand since the teacher had asked him to stay behind after class to gather up the text books of the last class and put the ones for the next one everyone's desk but still a half hour wasn't exactly fashionable for a date even if it was just lunch.

The word date made Mashiro's heart speed up. It official Sou and I really are a couple. He was dragged out of his day dream by a conversion between two girls nearby

"Are you serious, they were looking deep into each other eyes?"

Oh no though Mashiro had some one seen him and Sou

"Yep he had her hand on his back and everything"

Okay there was no mistaking that girl had said her hand on his back not his hand on his back that was good

"I'm shocked I mean I know that she and her boyfriend have just broken up but isn't falling for his rival a bit extreme"

"I know, but you have to admit that they do make a good couple"

"That's true Kureha Fushjishma and Sou Mizuhashi do look good together

Kureha and Sou were a couple?

Mashiro had gone straight to his room after school and had just sat down and hugged his knees to his chest all the while trying not to cry. It was true that Sou and Kureha looked good together but they had both said that they had no romantic felling towards one anther. Suddenly Sou's voice filled his head

"_I love you, you know that don't you?"_

"No Sou I don't. I don't know anything any more"

"Mashiro?"

Sou was outside his room and he hadn't locked the door he grabbed the thing closed to him, his pillow and chucked it at the opening door

"What the hell?!" said Sou as the pillow made contact with his face

"You basted Sou!" screamed Mashiro, Sou look stunned

"Did you think I would never find out?!"

"Find out what?"

"That you and Kureha are a couple?!"

"I have no idea what you're taking about"

"Like hell, you don't!"

"Mashiro please" said Sou in the exact same voice he has used last evening full over concern and love

"Did you think that I would be happy just being a behind closed doors girlfriend?!"

"No, which is why…"

"Just stay away from me I never what to see you again do you hear me Sou?!"

"Yes I do Ichijo" said Sou as he walked out of the room. When Mashiro heard the door close behind Sou he fell to his knees and cried.

**To be continued…**

**So have Mashiro and Sou fallen apart just as they got together? And was Sou two timing with Kureha and Mashiro? All will be revealed and more in the next chapter of With all my heart**

**P.S For those of you not understanding the circumstances between Mashiro and Sou at the beginning of With all my heart go back and read Coma since With all my heart is a sequel not a stand alone story. **


	2. Heartbeat

This is a fan fic so I only own the plot

**This is a fan fic so I only own the plot **

**With all my Heart- stage 2 Heartbeat**

**Stage 1 was Heartbreak **

It had been 4 days since Mashiro and Sou had fought no it wasn't a fight, Mashiro had been the one fighting while Sou had just stood there looking bewildered and hurt.

Mashiro had spent every night going through the scenario wondering why Sou had just stood there rather than fight back. Mashiro had heard through gossip how Sou had stood his ground and gave as good as he got when he had fights with his pervious girlfriends yet Sou hadn't raised his voice to Mashiro not even once during the entire episode.So what had changed?

Mashiro could feel the tears begin to flow so he buried his head in his pillow to try and hide them from the world. Once his pillow was thoroughly soaked he turned his head to the widow and looked at the bright white moon casting light in to his room, but the moon was alone in the sky that night. There were no twinkling stars to keep it company. I now exactly how feel though Mashiro as he wrapped his arm around himself, but it was the same there was no safety and security in his own arms and he could the little voice in the back of his head loud and clear. This wasn't the perfect moment he so longer for.

But Mashiro wasn't the only one unable to fall asleep that night

**At the other end of the corridor**

Sou sighted to him self as he shut the left door of his wardrobe this was all he could do to keep those happy memories alive. He turned to the widow and saw the moon was alone in the sky that night. I know exactly how you feel though Sou to himself.

**On the third floor of the dormitory**

A smile passed on the lips of the Kendo captain as he had awoken from a most pleasurable dream. He now knew how he was going to make Mashiro his. He also knew that he would no longer be able to sleep so he stared out the window and noticed how alone the moon locked tonight. This made his burst out laughing.

**The next day in the kendo club room**

Practice was over and Mashiro had deliberately stayed behind by pretending he was thirsty and needed a drink so that he could avoid Sou as every one else left to go back to the dorm. As he began remove the necessary things from his locker he herd someone open the door and turned startled to find the Kendo captain sanding there.

"Did I scare you Ichijo? Sorry I didn't think anyone was still here"

"Well I was really thirsty…." Mashiro found himself unable to continue as the strange atmosphere that seemed to envelop a room when ever he found him self alone with his Sempai

"It's actually good that you're still here, there's something I needed to talk to you about"

"What is it Sempai?" This is too easy though the Kendo captain to himself

"We need to talk about the fact that you are half male and half female"

"Sempai how do you ab…" Mashiro had no chance of finishing his sentence since he found the Sempai lips clamed down on his own and that he had been shoved against his locker in such a way that he could feal the bruises already forming.

"Sempai what are you..." but once again Mashiro found the Sempai lips on his own his tongue tiring to force Mashiro lips to open. I have to get out of here right now Mashiro thought to himself but how? As if on cue Mashiro noticed that his Sempai was breaking the kiss. The moment he felt the pressure on his lips released he put all his weight behind his hands and pushed the older boy away.

Now's my chance if I can get into the corridor I'll be safe, what the, Mashiro knew his wrist had been grabbed as he found that he was being forcibly turned into the dojo and away from the door.

"Did you think I would let you go that easily Ichijo?" asked the older boy his eyes full of malice and lust and his smiling grinning in sadistic pleasure that made Mashiro's blood run cold.

"You're the"

"The Kight? Yes and as you know the Knight always gets what he wants" said the older boy forcing his pry to the ground

"Let go of me" screamed Mashiro

"I don't think so Ichijo. Even since I found out that you were half female I having been lusting after you and now I am going to satisfy my desires with your help" said the Sempai chuckling.

Once again Mashiro found his upperclassman lips forced on his own but he also found that his Sempai was staring to undo the belt that held up pants of his Kendo uniform. Oh God no please no Mashiro screamed inside his head.

The door opened and Mashiro noticed that the great weight that was on top of him, his Sempai had been removed.

"That was a stupid thing to Sou" Sou was here why he had come back?

"Not as stupid at what you were doing brother" brother?

"Hm so we're playing that game now? Well then _brother_ prepare to take responsibility for you actions"

Sempai launched himself at Sou but Sou managed to kick him in the gut with his leg forcing him to the ground but it didn't last as soon the older boy was back on his feet with murder in his eyes and he had soon wrestled Sou to the ground. The older boy raised his fist towards Sou's face and Mashiro knew that he was going to die.

"No" screamed Mashiro knowing that he couldn't let Sou die because he was the reason that Mashiro was able to keep going. Sou and his love for him were what kept Mashiro alive.

The Sempai looked up startled at Mashiro sudden outburst this was when Sou found his opening and threw the older boy off him headfirst. The Sempai's head hit the floor hard causing him to pass out and as delayed shock began to over take him Mashiro was soon unconscious as well.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mashiro awoke to find his entire body feeling warm except his head which felt cold lifting up his hand he noticed that a cold compress had been placed on his head taking in his surrounding he saw that he was in Sou's room in the dorm. Hearing moment from his left he turned his head and saw was coming out of the bathroom with anther cold compress in his hand.

"Ah your awake, how do you feel?"

The sight of Sou being so kind to him made his heartbeat faster but he then remember how he had treated him and Mashiro burst into tears.

Sou was at his side in seconds sitting him up and holding him tightly in that safe and secure embrace that Mashiro longed for but new he didn't deserve which made his cry even harder. When he finally had a hold of himself he clung to Sou unable to look at him.

"Why did you say brother?" Mashiro felt Sou's arms tighten around him and knew that he had made him feel uncomfortable

"If you don't what to tell me I'll understand Sou"

"No it's okay you would have found out sooner or later. The reason I called him brother is because he technically is my brother or at least my half brother any way"

Mashiro was shocked until he remember that Sou's mother had told him herself that Sou was the product of an affair she'd had and that when her husband had found out he had abused Sou.

"So his father is your father?"

"Yerh, she used to work in his office and his wife work away from home for long periods of time and mum's marriage was going through a rough patch so one thing lead to another"

"So he hates you because you show that his parent's marriage is a fraud?"

"No he hates me because his father threatened to hand over the company he's president on over to me rather than him, his legitimate heir"

"Do you want to take over?"

"No, but it doesn't matter even if I did I can't, since I'm not recognised legally as his son but

Sempai doesn't know that. He thinks I want he believes is rightfully his when I'm really just a

pawn put here by his father to make compete for what he is going to receive what ever happens"

"But you don't want anything to do with him or his father?"

"No, but he doesn't believe me that's why he pushed me off the roof. To remove the competition once and for all"

Mashiro once again found himself brought to tears at Sou's story, he had been used by people who were meant to protect him all his life even Mashiro who protected him and loved him loved him, had betrayed him.

"I'm sorry" said Sou suddenly

"Huh?"

"I should have told you who he was in class, it's just than you respected him so much that I thought that you wouldn't believe me and I wanted to protect you"

Mashiro pulled away from Sou at that point causing Sou to gasp in surprise

"Please stop this Sou, I don't deserve this from you" much to Mashiro surprise Sou pulled him back close to his body

"This isn't about wether you deserve it or not, this is about me trying to fix my mistake, I knew what he was capable of and I still left you with him"

For the first time in four days Mashiro meet the dark eyes of the one he one he loved most in the world and all he could see was pain, pain that he wanted to take away.

Sou was stunned when Mashiro pressed his lips on to his own and he was about to close his eyes when he remember what Mashiro had told him.

_Just stay away from me Sou_

The dark haired boy pushed the lighter haired boy away from him while still feeling the kiss that had passed between them on his lips

"I don't need sympathy from you Ichijo I can handle this on my own"

"But"

"We should get some sleep, you can take the bed I don't think you should been alone right now"

"What about you?" asked Mashiro who was still coming to terms with Sou's sudden brashness "I have spare futon in my wardrobe I'll use that"

Mashiro found himself unable to fall asleep for the second night in a row he looked at the clock on the bed side table and saw it was well passed midnight. Sou must be cold thought Mashiro I should give him the blanket. Mashiro tip toed to the other end of the room to where Sou was sleeping peacefully on his futon and spread the blanket on him.

"It's been covering me for a few hours so it should be nice and warm" he whispered

"It is thanks" replied Sou opening his eyes

"I thought you were asleep Sou"

"I thought you were"

"I can't"

"Because I'm in the room?'

"No, can't you sleep because I'm here?"

"No that's not it"

They sat in silence sating at the floor for what seemed like an age before Sou sat up and took Mashiro in his arms

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have lashed out at you and I know that you told me to stay away but I can't. I love with all my heart so I can't stay away but I can't bear to cause you pain either"

"I'm the one who should be sorry Sou" said Mashiro

"Why?"

"I let you down when you need me the most I shouldn't have been so self involved and I should have seen the pain and suffering in your eyes that day rather than my own jealousy"

"It wasn't jealousy I saw in you eyes when I came to your room it was sadness Mashiro"

Hearing Sou used his first name gave Mashiro the courage to look right into Sou's dark eyes and see the love that was directed only at him

"I have no right to say this to you Sou" said Mashiro with tears staring to roll down his cheeks

"But?" Sou prompted

"I love you with all my heart so I'm feeling pain knowing that I've hurt you and caused you pain and even though I don't deserve you I want you by my side. I'm sorry Sou Mizuhashi can you forgive me?"

"You should know the answer Mashiro" said Sou as he wiped away the tears on Mashiro face while drawing him close

When you meet that someone that you love with all your heart you feel something whenever they embrace you. You feel perfection itself and that is what Mashiro and Sou felt when their arms went around each other and their lips found each other and that feeling of protection continued throughout the night as they slept in each other's arms as the moon and stars shown brightly in the night sky.

**The next day**

"Sou" said Mashiro as he began to unravel the arms belonging to the dark haired boy beside him in order to sit up

"Hmm?" answered Sou half his face still on the futon

"How come people think you and Kureha are a couple?" This question made Sou rise up from the futon to meet Mashiro's face

"Well you see, it's kind of embarrassing" the dark haired boy replied making the lighter haired boy blush and his light brown eyes go wide with shock

"Ah but not in the way your thinking!" he said quickly

"Fushjishma trip on the stairs I happened to be the one who caught her and we ened up in an embarrassing position"

"Oh" was all Mashiro could say

"You get back to your room before anyone else wakes up do you what me to come with you?"

"No I can look after myself despite what happened yesterday"

"Alright just promise to call me when you get there so I don't coming looking for you" Mashiro was to tried to argue and knew Sou wouldn't back down either

"All right I promise" As Mashiro moved to the door Sou said something that made him stop in his tracks.

"In the end we never did have our date did we?"

"Uh, I guess not" even though Mashiro believed that no date could be better than the sleepover they'd had last night

"Well then how would you like to have dinner with me on Saturday?"

"In the dorm?" asked Mashiro since he could think over anywhere else

"No, I was thinking my house"

"Are you sure" questioned Mashiro since he was sure that Sou's house was the last place Sou would ever want to be

"Quite sure, mum's away on business so we would have the house to ourselves"

"Um" was all Mashiro could think of

"And since you'll be there I'll be fine" said Sou before moving his eyes to the floor. Mashiro realised that Sou was saying that if Mashiro was with him he would have the chance to dwell on his unhappy childhood

"It's a date then" Sou looked up

"And this time I'll be there"

**The End**

**Ok I have a dinner date a Sou's house chapter planed as the epilogue but I'm not going to write if no one's going to read it **

**So Rate and Comment**


	3. Date How two Hearts become one

With all my Heart- stage 3 Date (How two hearts become one)

**With all my Heart- stage 3 Date (How two hearts become one)**

**OK here it is the final part to my With all my Heart fan fic of **_**After school Nightmare**_

**You can tell this is a fan fic because Setona Mizushiro would never do such a weird story line in her manga.**

Mashiro wasn't sure what to expect as he sat in the back set of the taxi driving him to Sou's house. Sou had disappeared strait after school on Friday and had called him up in the evening with instructions that Kureha was going to meet him outside the boy's dormitory at 10 o'clock tomorrow and take him shopping for something to wear on their dinner date set for this evening.

**Saturday Morning**

"Kureha!" Mashiro said as he said he saw his light brown haired former girlfriend now good friend Kureha Fushjishma

"Hey Mashiro-kun" Kureha replied giving him a small wave

"Um…I'm a little confused about why you're here Kureha" said Mashiro shyly

"Oh I'm going to take you shopping for something nice to wear for your date with Mizuhashi"

"Ah" Mashiro responded wondering if Sou thought he dressed like a tramp or something like that

"But really I'm just going to be Sou's stand in since he can't come himself and he doesn't want anything bad to happen you since some employees of formal clothing shops can be real jerks. You are so luck to have someone like that in love with you Mashiro-kun"

"Yes I am" he replied a smile spreading wide across his face.

"Okay then I have along list of men suits stores that are in walking decent walking distance from here so you're bound to find something you like at some point"

"Ah Kureha… do you think we could go to some women's clothing stores instead?" he asked

**Back to Saturday evening**

So that was how Mashiro found himself in the back seat of the taxi wearing a cream roman toga inspired top and light brown skinny leg pants as well as small make up bag carrying what Kureha said were neutral tones.

Well he can't say I don't just wear white anymore thought Mashiro as we walked up to the front door of the Mizuhashi's mansion.

"Good evening Ichijo-san" said Kureha as she bowed dressed in a women's business suit with a white top

"Ah…Kureha?! What are you doing?" But Kureha just winked at him

"If you wouldn't mind waiting in the living room Mizuhashi- san will be with you shortly"

"Ah okay" replied Mashiro stepping into the house unsure about what was going on

"Mashiro" came a familiar voice from the entrance of the living. Mashiro who had been admiring the bouquet of various wild flowers on the mantelpiece turned round and got the shock of his life

The owner of the familiar voice was a tall woman with long dark hair that went way past her shoulders, thin lips that were currently a deep shade of red from her lipstick and deep dark eyes. The woman had broad shoulders that she didn't seem to care to show off since she was wearing a neck strapped deep cream dress that only just managed to touch the floor.

"You were the one who said I should try colours other than black Mashiro" said the woman. It was at this point that Mashiro noticed that the woman had a rather predominant Adams apple.

"Sou! What the hell are you doing?" yelled Mashiro, who was still shocked at seeing Sou in a dress.

"I figured that you'd go shopping for a suit, so I decided to be the woman and you would be the man tonight"

"That's so sweet Sou" said Mashio since he was finding it easier to comprehend Sou looking like a woman the more he looked at him

"But then you turned up looking like a gorgeous woman rather than a handsome man"

"But I decided that I was going to be a woman tonight, just for you Sou so I decided to surprise you by wearing something so feminie"

"Mashiro you could have come here in a bin liner and I would still thought you looked gorgeous"

"Really?"

"Yes really" Mashrio suddenly remembered something Sou had said to him a long time ago

"_I always thought you are beautiful the way you are"_

"Well I suppose you don't look half bad even when you're wearing a really unflattering dress" said Mashiro as he placed his arms around Sou and learned in to kiss him only to be momentarily blinded from a flash coming from the boy's ear

"Sou are you wearing earrings?"

"They are just clip on ones Mashiro" Mashiro couldn't stop laughing.

**As the evening becomes night**

Mashiro leaned on the balcony staring up at the clear night sky thinking how wonderful diner hand been and how surprising that Sou had cooked it all himself

"More bubbly Mashiro?" said Sou, now wearing a black tuxedo coming up behind up him carrying two glasses of near white liquid

"It's just lemonade Sou"

"I know but its premium quality"

"There's such a thing as premium lemonade?" both Mashiro and Sou started laughing and when Mashiro stoped he found that Sou's eyes were shining as he looked towards the night sky

"It's a beautiful night isn't?"

"Yerh it's so clear, you can see everything. The moon"

"And the stars" Mashiro finished

"You know when I was younger and couldn't fall asleep I spend hours watching the night sky falling in lovw with each time, what?" said who Sou had turned and noticed than Mashiro had lowered his head

"It just than I used to that too Sou" said Mashiro his head rising and his eyes meeting Sou's

"You serious?"

"Very"

"Well then how about next week we do some star gazing then?"

"I'd like that very much"

"It's a date then"

"That's my line" said Mashiro

"Not any more" replied Sou drawing Mashiro to him and giving him you are the one I love kiss to which Mashiro respond with you are the one I love too kiss under the night sky they both loved which only second to their love for each other.

**Mizushiro would never put Sou in a dress with eye blinding earrings, that's how you can tell it's a fic **

**A/N the cloths that Mashiro to the date wears are inspired by the clothes Drew Barrymore wears at the end of **_**Charlies Angels 2**_

**With that With all my Heart is offically finished. Hope you enjoy reding it as I did writing it and a big thank you to everyone who commented, rated and story alerted Coma and With all my Heart. I love you all with all my heart **


End file.
